


Ballads of the Blood Horn Bad-Asses

by crewofthearcadia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewofthearcadia/pseuds/crewofthearcadia
Summary: Stay and listen, dear traveler, as I regale you with the tale of Eboris' greatest adventurers, the Blood Horn Bad-Asses. Oh, you've never heard of them. Good! Then I shall be the first to grace your tender, virgin ears with the daring trials of this glorious, motley party.
Relationships: Half-Elf/Lizardfolk, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, goblin/human - Relationship





	1. Origin of the Bad-Asses - Part 1

_March 11_ _th_ _, 33 AF_

The town of Axe Scar's proximity to the far larger city of Broken Crown and several notable ruins made it the go-to spot for both traders and treasure hunters, a so called “hub town” that benefited from the two professions' symbiotic relationship. Such places were perfect for up and coming adventurers to look for groups to join or find additional members, the former being the reason why a pair of such up and comers were trekking their way south.

They were a lizardfolk and half-elf, man and woman respectively, eager to take on the world. The half-elf Zel was tall and tan skinned, with a muscular figure and short, dark-brown hair done up in a pixie cut; a greataxe slung casually over her left shoulder, resting under a damaged, formally pointed ear. Her large beasts were barley contained by her dark-green tunic. A pair of ratty, cloth pants hugged her shapely rear, its frayed hems draped over a pair of dirty, well-worn boots.

The physique of the lizardfolk Rol'zeth was difficult, if not impossible, to ascertain beneath the multiple layers of robes he wore, the top most being red and orange with a yellow trim. A tail poked out from underneath the edge of his clothes. Height wise, his face only just reached his companion's chest, a fact both young adults were very happy about. His claws had been clipped and filed down to nubs and his face was adorned with a tribal design in red face paint, his blue-green scaled head otherwise devoid of any fins, spines, or horns. He walked behind his half-elven friend, making no attempt hide that his gaze was glued to her butt as she walked.

“How is your arm doing,” Rol'zeth asked amidst his ogling.

Zel flexed her left arm, the whole of which was covered in an intricate design of spiraling orcish script, “Fine, still a little sore, but much better than yesterday.” Zel suddenly stopped moving.

“Huh, what?” Rol'zeth stopped just before bumping into his friend.

She pointed to a nearby tree. Hung from its branches were animal skulls of some kind, covered in dried blood. The half-elf slowly approached the morbid display.

Rol'zeth asked nervously, “Um, Zel, is that a good idea?”

“Probably not,” she answered, ignoring her own warning and moving closer. Resting her axe against the trunk, she gingerly reached up to examine one of the ghoulish ornaments.

“Zel, those are filthy.”

“The blood is dry, relax.”

Rol'zeth moved to stand next to her, “That is not at all reassuring.”

Zel turned the skull, examining its teeth, “They're like dire wolves, but the teeth are too big and the canines are serrated, like saw blades.”

“A skull beast,” Rol'zeth said in a quiet voice.

“How do you know,” Zel asked before noticing the fear on her friend's face and his shaking hand pointing into the woods. She followed his finger and saw that crouched not more than ten feet from them was a monstrous canine. It resembled a hairless dire wolf, but where its head should have been was a skull, connected to the body via exposed muscular ligature. Her eyes darted to her axe, not in immediate arms reach, only to realize she was the only thing between the creature and Rol'zeth. If she moved to grab her weapon, the beast would lunge straight for him. If she didn't, she would have nothing to fight back with when it did attack. As she stared into the beast's empty eye sockets, she found herself frozen stiff, too scared to move.

What was happening? She had been gored by a dire boar two days ago, why was this thing so much scarier? Gods, she was going to die. It's not fair. She finally belonged somewhere, she finally accepted herself, she finally fell in love. Now she was going to be ripped apart by this thing. No! It's not fair! It's not fair! Fuck you! Fuck you!

“Fuck you” Zel screamed, eyes going bloodshot as she yanked hard on the rope attached to the skull. The branch it hung from snapped off.

The beast lunged, maw wide. Zel caught the branch and used it to catch the beast's bite. As the creature closed its jaw, she twisted her improvised weapon, flipping the monster over. As it attempted to right itself, Zel grabbed her axe and brought it down, just missing as the skull beast rolled back up. Despite having just a skull, the creature growled as if it were a normal feral animal, Zel responded by growling back. To her horror she noticed it tilt its head toward Rol'zeth, frozen in place. With another scream she charged, taking a claw swipe to her shoulder as she buried her axe in its. The monster swatted her away and ripped the axe out with its teeth.

As it prepared to move in, a figure leapt from the trees, driving a spear between its skull and body. The monster collapsed. The red began to clear from Zel's vision as the figure pulled their weapon free. It was an orc, a naked orc. A woman, if her massive breasts and exposed womanhood were any indication. Her body, muscular with feminine curves, was covered in scars. Upon her head was a skull similar to the ones that hung from the tree, marked with a bloody hand print.

As her senses returned to her, realization finally dawned on the young woman. The tree was a marker, a method for tribes to show where their territory began. How could she have been so stupid and forget that? She and Rol'zeth were trespassing, this warrior, who so easily dispatched a monster before her eyes, had them at her mercy, or possible lack there of.

Zel tried to resummon her rage, until the orc spoke in accented common, “Still yourself elf, we are at peace with your kind.”

“Not an elf,” Zel practically growled back.

“Zel,” Rol'zeth yelled as he rushed to her side, frantic. “Are you okay? What happened? I am sorry! I could not move, I was too scared! Gods, you are hurt!”

“It's just a scratch,” Zel said as she gently grabbed hold of the lizardfolk's wrist, stopping him from casting any spells. She smile warmly, “Just help me bandage it up, okay.” Significantly calmer, Rol'zeth pulled off his pack and fished out some bandages.

The scene became awkwardly silent, save Rol'zeth's rummaging.

“Hey, Rol'zeth,” Zel finally broke the silence. “I know you're busy, but you're better with people. You mind?”

“Not at all,” the lizardfolk answered as he began treating Zel's wound. “Miss, um, warrior. Thank you for saving us.”

“Orloza,” the orc responded.

“Beg pardon?”

“I am Orloza.”

“Well, miss Orloza, thank you again for saving us. Um, sorry for trespassing. I must have read the map wrong or taken the wrong road. As soon as I finish, we will be on our way.”

“It is no mistake,” Orloza gestured to the road, “The elf road passes through the Blood Horn's hunting grounds. We allow travel through it to keep peace with elves and Broken Crown.”

Zel interrupted pointing at the corpse, “What the fuck was that thing?”

“Skull beast,” Rol'zeth and Orloza said in unison.

“Oh,” Rol'zeth trailed off shyly, “You should probably be the one to explain this...”

“What is there to explain,” the orc asked rhetorically, “You saw it all for yourself. They move without sound and their gaze freezes one in place.” She moved closer to Zel, “You fought well. Your tactic with the branch was quite impressive.” Orloza gesture to her scar covered body, “Skull beasts are difficult to kill head to head. You must strike when they are unaware. I have never seen an outsider resist a skull beast's gaze, let alone hold their own for so long.”

Zel rubbed the back of her head and blushed. “It wasn't that great. I was just trying to survive.”

Rol'zeth smiled, those words of praise had probably just made her week. He finished bandaging and helped the half-elf stand up. Only when his faced his savior, did he finally notice she was completely nude.

“Oh,” Zel said, “Sorry, you gave us your name and we never told you ours. I'm Zel, daughter of Ulgos the Old Soldier, member of the Torn Banner tribe,” She flexed her tattooed arm, “And huntress of the Broken Crown tribe.”

Rol'zeth bowed, trying to look anywhere but at the orc, “I am Rol'zeth, no tribe currently.”

Orloza bowed back, “It has been an honor to meet you both, but I must return to my patrol. Good fortune on your journey.”

“Thank you,” a tense Rol'zeth said, struggling with all of his might to keep his nervous gaze on the orc's mask.

Zel laughed at the lizardfolk's prudish plight as the trio parted ways.

\----------

The moon was high in the starry night sky. Just off the side of the rode, Zel and Rol'zeth sat next to a small fire. The couple cuddled together, listening to the crackling fire. Despite the previous day's incident, the pair allowed themselves to relax. However, the serenity of the night was broken as an explosion rang out through the woods.

Zel's head whipped in the direction of the noise, “What the fuck?” The boom had scared away any wildlife for miles, leaving the forest quiet and letting Zel hear the sounds of combat. Her face dropped as she heard a far too familiar howl. “A skull beast! Rol'zeth, someone's in trouble!”

The lizardfolk quickly grabbed a pair of torches and lit them. “You lead,” he said as he passed one to Zel.

They rushed through the pitch black forest, Zel keeping Rol'zeth from running into or tripping over anything. Soon they were close enough that Zel could hear the fighters shouting. Three people in total, one man, one woman, and, if her ears were not playing tricks on her, Orloza. She picked up her pace and looked back as she realized she was leaving the lizardfolk behind.

“I will catch up, go,” he shouted.

The half-elf moved as fast as the forest would permit her to. A wagon and campsite came into view, but more importantly, she could see the skull beast, its attention on someone else. Zel snuffed her torched and hefted her axe. With a primal cry she burst from the trees and drove the weapon into the monster's haunch.

“Zel,” Orloza cry out, almost relieved.

“Who is that,” a man engaging the beast asked.

“Later,” the orc yelled as she thrust her spear into the creature.

Having its attention split between three people proved too much for the animal as it soon found itself being knocked to the ground as a metallic orb landed and exploded next to it. The man rushed in and brought a massive hammer down unto the skull beasts head, crushing it into shards of bone as the rest of the monster went still. A winded Rol'zeth arrived not long after, dropping the torch from his hand and clutching the side of a tree as he panted.

Now that she was not fighting for her life, Zel took the time to get a look at the hammer wielding man. He was tall, at least as tall as her, and probably had twice as much muscle as she did. He was nude, save for what looked like a blanket haphazardly tied around his waist, which he constantly adjusted. Though the dim light made it hard to discern most of his features, he did look to have dark skin.

“Argh,” someone shouted from the front of the wagon. “It killed our fucking horse!” A small, naked woman stomped over to them, clutching an empty bandoleer in one hand. She was a goblin with an hourglass figure, average breasts with a big rear that bounced with each step. Her long, black hair hung freely down her back. She spotted the wheezing Rol'zeth and asked, “He gonna be alright?”

“I am fine. Do not mind me,” Rol'zeth panted.

The man interjected, averting his gaze from the naked huntress he was addressing and pointing to Zel, “So, Orloza, you know her?”

The orc gestured to the half-elf, “This is Zel of the Torn Banner Tribe. We just met today, but from what I have seen so far, she is a very skilled warrior.”

Zel was thankful the firelight hid her blush. “Um, hey. Yeah, um, we heard you fighting and wanted to help. Oh, and the guy dying over there is Rol'zeth.”

“Greetings,” the lizardfolk managed between breaths.

The man adjusted his blanket skirt and made for the wagon. “Trix, could you handle introductions. I'm gonna grab some pants.”

Uncaring of her own nudity, the goblin sauntered over to Zel. “Hi,” she greeted with a big smile and an extended hand, “I'm Talrix.” Zel shook the golbin's hand. “The prude in the wagon is Drendan.” A sarcastic laugh issued forth from the wagon's opening.

Orloza approached next, “Zel of Torn Banner, I know I have known you for little time, but given the gravity of the situation, I would ask you to lend us your might.”

“I, um, you, um, um,” Zel stammered. “Um, yes, of course I'll help.”

“What is this situation, if I may ask,” a recovered Rol'zeth asked.

“Something is driving the skull beasts from their hunting grounds, forcing them toward the road,” Orloza answered grimly. “And I fear this is but a side effect of a much darker scheme.”


	2. Origin of the Bad-Asses - Part 2

_March 11_ _th_ _, 33 AF_

As everyone was varying degrees of horny and/or pissed off and surging with adrenaline, the group decided to sit around the fire while they tried to calm down. A now pants-clad Drendan tossed his goblin companion a pair of blue panties. Talrix smiled and rolled her eyes, acquiescing to his unspoken suggestion by slipping them on, and roughly planting herself in the larger man's lap.

“So,” Rol'zeth began, “How do you three know each other?”

“We met, how long was it, five years ago,” Drendan answered, draping his arms around the goblin. “We used to be bodyguards, me and Trix here, and our boss ended up having to meet with the Blood Horn tribe. A lot less killer monsters roaming about then. And like now, the boss went up to meet the chief and we were left to watch the cart.”

“And I was left to watch them,” Orloza finished.

“Trix being Trix, immediately tried to make friends.”

Talrix interrupted, “To be honest, at the time, me and you weren't together yet, I was actually flirting.”

“Is that why you were so friendly with me,” Zel joked.

“Nah, I've calmed down a lot since then. Now all I need is this big dick to keep me satisfied.” Talrix punctuated her sentence by grinding her butt against her partner's lap.

“Trix,” a blushing Drendan lightly chastised.

“I can't help it. I'm kinda frustrated,“ the goblin turned and yelled at the skull beast corpse, “because somebody decided to attack me and my boyfriend while we were getting it on!”

“Now that you say it out loud, it was very irresponsible of us to let our guard down like that.”

“I warned you I'm a bad influence when we started going steady.” Talrix struck an over-dramatic pose, “Woe is my beloved Drendan, for his heart has been taken by a vile temptress, wanton harlot, a big ole slut.” The group shared a chuckle at the goblin's antics. “Anyway, turns out Orloza was eager for conversation, it was mostly about how we fought and what kinda scrapes we've been in, but eventually we were just talking about whatever. Speaking of which, we have got to catch up, girl. Some of those scars look new.”

“They are,” Orloza replied, “And I am looking forward to hearing of your recent exploits.”

“Eh, new job title, same shit.” Talrix said with a shrug.”

Zel found herself admiring the afore mentioned scars. Her eyes traced each jagged mark, and lingered on the scars curving around the orc's wide hips, the ones running down her long, lean legs, especially the scars that sat on each of the warrior's amble breasts. Zel wondered how soft they would feel against her back. She further wondered if Orloza was rough or gentle in bed. Oh gods, the half-elf realized, she wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was ogling the woman.

“So,” Talrix addressed Zel and Rol'zeth, “What brings you two here?”

“Wha,” Zel yelped as she tore her eyes away from the orc's beautiful figure as fast as she could, “Oh, uh, literally just passing through on our way to Axe Scar,” Zel answered.

Rol'zeth joined in, “We were attacked while investigating a rather grisly Blood Horn display.” He blushed as he realized what he said and quickly looked at Orloza, “Um, no offense miss Orloza.”

The orc shrugged, “No offense taken, it is meant to be gruesome.”

“Right, yes, well, it was actually miss Orloza who saved us.”

“All I was saving was your time and effort. I am sure Zel would have been able to fell the creature was I not there.”

“Nah, I wasn't that great,” Zel said humbly.

Orloza chuckled, “Oh? If overcoming a skull beast's gaze and flipping it on to its back is no great feat for you, I am sure we will have nothing to fear during our mission.”

“You were more awesome,” the half-elf shyly mumbled, an embarrassed smile gracing her face as she looked at the ground. Loudly clearing her throat and trying desperately to regain some semblance of composure, she asked, “So, um, what exactly is going on with these skull beast things?”

Talrix joined in the questioning, “Yeah, your ominous warning earlier makes me think this is more than just some particularly ornery animals.”

The senior huntress was worryingly silent for several seconds. “Some... thing,” she began, “something is driving the skull beasts from their hunting grounds.” The orc used the shaft of her spear to sketch a simple map in the dirt; Broken Crown, Axe Scar and the road. She drew a crude circle to the road's right and marked the Blood Horn's village, “This is Blood Horn land, we base our territory on where the skull beasts nest.” She marked her makeshift map with X's where the creatures dwell. “They should never be this far west, we made sure of that when the road was established.”

“Um, forgive me for acting the skeptic, “ Rol'zeth meekly interrupted, “but animals tend to move when food is becoming scarce. What makes you believe there is foul play involved.”

“That was my first thought, but I patrolled the forest and it was ripe with prey. No, this is no natural migration.” She continued to draw in the dirt, “I have followed the tracks and carcasses, they were led close to the road and are now headed south.”

Talrix spoke up next, “Then this is more than trade disruption. The road attacks are only a consequence, one that clearly was intended, but isn't the main goal.”

“An attack on Axe Scar,” Zel asked.

“No,” Drendan answered, “it's too well protected. There would be a death toll, sure, but not a big one and the beasts will lose in the end. If someone is going to the trouble of herding apex predators, they're not gonna waste them on a doomed assault.”

“Perhaps they intend to let the beasts roam free once they near the city,” Rol'zeth theorized. “It would make the area too dangerous for both trade and adventurers. Effectively strangling Axe Scar economically until it is no more?”

Talrix furrowed her brow. “The threat of monsters has never deterred adventurers, and the merchant's would just hire them out for protection. No, Axe Scar isn't the target.” The group went silent to think when suddenly the goblin held a hand to her mouth and gasped, eyes wide with horror, “After the city it's just small towns and isolated villages. If that herd makes it far south enough, it will wipe out any settlement it comes across!”

The group muttered prays and curses as the goblin's words sunk in, all of them reaching the same horrible conclusion. Zel stood up, “Fuck! We have to go! We have to stop them! We have to... fuck, what do we do?”

Orloza struck the end of her spear against the ground, addressing the panicking group in a calm but authoritative tone, “Calm, everyone.” All eyes were on the orc, even seated, she exuded a commanding aura. “We will not let that happen. We will stop whatever is behind this. Tomorrow, we will plan and we will hunt.” Her posture relaxed as the others calmed down, “We should rest now, we will need to wake early.”

“We set a watch this time,” the human suggested as he helped Talrix off his lap.

\----------

The more experienced couple let Rol'zeth and Zel borrow a tent; the young duo would go back for their stuff in the morning. The pair lied facing each other, light from the fire outside providing a dim light. Rol'zeth had folded his robes and gave them to Zel as an improvised pillow. The half-elf feigned curiosity, “But what about you?” She playfully jiggled her breasts, “Hm, if only there was something big and soft around here that you could rest your handsome, little head on.” She drummed on her chest, pretending to be deep in thought, “What to do? What to do?”

The pair giggled. “I think Orloza likes you,” the lizardfolk commented.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Zel responded with a growing blush. She thought back to only minutes ago when her eyes were glued to the orcess' body. “Hey, Rol'zeth?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Orloza just likes me or _likes_ me?”

“You mean, does she find you attractive? Well, it would appear so. The mask made it impossible to tell in what manner she was looking at you, if at all, but she paid you a compliment every chance she had. Although, I do believe her praise was genuine, rather than mere flirtation. If she did not think you a capable fighter, she would never have asked you to join such a dangerous venture.”

Zel flipped onto her back, putting her hands over her face, “Ugh! And then I had to go and act like a panicked crybaby in front of her.”

“You mean the part where you showed genuine concern that innocent people are going to be slaughtered? I have only known her for less than a day, granted, but I do not believe Orloza is a sociopath. She, like all of us, must have felt the same anxiety upon realizing what is at stake.”

The half-elf let her arms fall to her sides, “Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just, am I stupid for thinking this is all too good to be true. I complete my rite of passage and the very next week I meet this awesome orc warrior, from the most fearsome tribe in the Orclands by the way, who might be into me and thinks I'm a strong fighter worth taking along on a very important quest. I'm just waiting for the moment when she realizes I'm just some pathetic weakling who got lucky, or I do something stupid and get someone killed.”

Zel felt Rol'zeth grab her hand, squeezing gently. She turned her head to meet his eyes. He was worried, maybe even sad, though his voice was as calm as ever, “Zel, you are allowed to have a good life, to have your dreams actually come true, especially after you have worked so hard. The great things that happen to you are not a prelude to an inevitable fall. You are allowed to be happy.”

The half-elf sighed. Rol'zeth was always ready to pull her back from the edge and save her from her own thoughts. She interlaced their fingers as a gentle smile graced her face, “I don't deserve you.”

“Yes you do.” Rol'zeth replied. He paused, brow furrowed. “Did that sound as narcissistic as I think it did.”

“No, it was just the right amount of narcissism.” The pair sat in comfortable silence before Zel spoke again, “Hey, you at all tired yet?”

“Oh, I am exhausted, I just can not get myself to relax, what with everything that has happened, and is likely going to happen.”

The young woman let go of her partner's hand and suddenly crawled over him. “I know something that will help you relax.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“It's this new meditation technique called, 'Sit back and relax while a big titty slut sucks your cock.'”

Rol'zeth choked back a laugh at her attempt at “sexy talk.”

Zel rolled with it and continued to joke, “What's wrong? Was I too cryptic? I'm gonna suck your cock, Rol'zeth. Gonna suck dry.”

Her matter-of-fact delivery forced out his laughter.

She joined him in laughing, finally leaning down and kissing the lizardfolk's forehead. “Okay, but for real, you want to fool around?”

“I am eager if you are.”

Zel sat up, grabbing the bottom of her shirt. “Rol'zeth, sweetie, I am always eager to swallow your dick.” She quickly lifted her shirt, revealing her bouncing breasts. The half-elf started to fondle herself, “Rol'zeth, I wanna feel that long, hot tongue of yours writing around inside me.” She continued to shake and jiggle her breasts, seemingly hypnotizing her partner as she felt Rol'zeth's growing bulge begin the poke her rear. Zel reached down and helped the captivated scholar remove his shirt.

Rol'zeth was skinny, just lean enough to not be described as “scrawny.” Zel ran her hands over his body, his scales were incredibly smooth and slightly cool to the touch. She smiled as her touch caused her lover to squirm. The lizardfolk responded by taking a hefty handful of the half-elf's bountiful chest. Zel cooed as he kneaded her breast, leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to be captured by the man's larger muscle. He expertly wrapped his tongue around hers, gently massaging it, making the young woman giggle at his display of tongue dexterity, a term she believed needed to exist if it didn't already.

When they finally broke their kiss, Rol'zeth still had a gentle grip around his lover's tongue, causing her to pull his out as she moved back. Zel laughed and slowly pulled herself free. The reptile's wet muscle quickly retreated into his mouth, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Zel wiggled her butt, “Would you like to do the honors, big boy?”

Rol'zeth slipped his fingers into the waistband of Zel's panties, “I would love to.” He slowly pulled the under garment down over the half-elf's shapely rear and toned thighs. She briefly lifted each leg to let Rol'zeth finish removing her underwear. He brought the article up to show his completion, the item hanging off one finger, and casually tossed it aside.

“My turn,” Zel said as she moved down her paramour's body and began to pull off the reptile's boxers. The pair chuckled as Rol'zeth had to arch his back and wiggle his hips to help her get the clothing past the base of his tail. As the waistline passed over his crotch, his newly freed erection sprung up. Zel licked her lips, “There's my favorite bed time snack.” She gently grasped the member and planted a brief kiss on its head before kissing it with the same passion she had shown his lips.

Rol'zeth placed a hand over his mouth to quiet his moan as he felt the half-elf slide her lips and tongue along his shaft. Zel took him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down as her hands absentmindedly rubbed his chest. The half-elf brought a hand down to play with herself, rubbing her fingers against her slit as she closed her eyes and hummed in delight. Rol'zeth was speechless, captivated by the erotic sight, heart pounding in his chest. Their eyes met, and Zel smiled at him, his dick still in her mouth, lifting her leg up to give him a better view as she touched herself. The reptile laid back and closed his eyes, using every ounce of will he had to keep from cumming.

The lizardfolk felt his lover remove herself from his dick and opened his eyes to see her glistening pussy hovering above his face. He excitedly grabbed her hips, lowering her closer. Rol'zeth snaked his tongue out and gently probed Zel's private area, swirling over every inch of skin he could reach. The half-elf let out quiet moans with each touch, letting out a short, loud cry of pleasure when her partner began to gently suck on her clit. Zel unconsciously squeezed his face with her thighs as he slowly slid his tongue into her.

Zel let out a long moan as the wet muscle squirmed inside her. She let herself enjoy the sensation, then returned her attention to the twitching cock in front of her, taking a deep breath. With an obscene _'glugh_ ', she swallowed the member to the base, feeling her lover shudder beneath her. She held for several seconds until her gag reflex threatened to kick in. She came up, a string of spit hanging from her lips, stroking her partner as she caught her breath.

Rol'zeth, continued to explore Zel, savoring her juices as he gently massaged her clit with his thumb. He moved and shifted his tongue inside her every way he could think to, going as deep as he could, pulling her closer to go deeper still, until he was sure he had tasted every inch of her. As he probed around, he heard Zel cry, “Gods! That! Keep doing that!”

The determined scholar focused on the spot he had last touched, the half-elf begging for more as she ground her crotch against his mouth. Suddenly he felt her walls tighten as Zel covered her mouth, crying out in pleasure as her body shook. Rol'zeth slowly removed his tongue, rubbing his hands over the half-elf's sweat covered body as she came down from her orgasm. She moved off Rol'zeth so she could relax her body without hurting him as he nuzzled her thighs.

He sighed in bliss as he felt Zel once more take him in her mouth, slowly at first, picking up speed as she regain her energy. Rol'zeth held her tightly as his breathing picked up, his own climax fast approaching. Zel began stroking him, her lips locked around his glans. “Zel,” Rol'zeth weakly panted out, “I, I am...”

She moved her hand faster, bobbing her head in rhythm until she felt the lizardfolk's body tense. She slowed her movements as gobs of hot, salty cum shot into her waiting mouth. Sure that she had gotten every drop, Zel finally released her lover, happily swallowing the gooey treat she was given.

Zel lazily crawled back to her pillow, pulling Rol'zeth close, holding his head to her breasts as they bathed in their afterglow. “I love you,” she said as she rested her chin on his head.

He returned the embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing into his soft, sweat slick pillows. “I love you too.” As pleasure faded, exhaustion found them, and before long the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

Several hours had passed when a short, shrill whistle startled them awake. The surprised duo looked over to see Talrix's head poking into their tent, covering her eyes, most likely out of politeness, rather than modesty. “Hey, love birds,” she greeted, “It's your shift now.”

Oh, right. There were other people around. People within earshot. Who were actively paying attention to the noises around them. Rol'zeth pulled his blanket over his head, wide-eyed and blushing as the realization dawned on him. Zel knew laughing would only worsen his embarrassment, so she just smiled and responded to the goblin, “I hear ya. Just give us a second.”


End file.
